25 DAYS TILL I LOVE YOU
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: This is a story of Kakashi and Anko falling in love with each other after some pretty interesting circumstances! I suck at summaries, the story is better than this! lol
1. Day 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey, there! This is my first time writing an AnkoxKakashi pairing fanfic! So any advise is welcome! I don't mind flames either so you can leave them if you want! I just laugh them off! Anyway here's the story! ENJOY!**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything besides my own rampent imagination!**

25 DAYS TILL I LOVE YOU

DAY 1

It was cold and damp when I returned to conciousness, but my first thoughts were much different than the surrondings. No, there was but one thought that attacked me...

WHERE IS SHE?

Kakashi's POV

As I walked out of my centries old, clan, family home I noted without much interest that it had and was snowing. There was at least a half foot already on the ground and it crunched under my feet as I walked up the pass to the village. Just as I was vering to the left toward the monument, I saw a flash of purple and tan. I instently put a name to the colors, Anko. I turned at the same time she did and we collided chest to chest.

"Oops!" I chuckled as I righted her and myself.

"Watch where your going, Hatake!" she snapped.

"why are you in such a rush?" I asked, brushing aside her anger.

"Cause I am! So buzz off!" growled Anko as she sprinted off again. I noticed she was headed to the hokage tower and remembered that I had to report there this morning too. I shrugged and after stopping at the memorial and promising to stop by again later, I slowly walked to the tower. Sighing over the knowledge that I was to get yet another identical "A" or "S" rank mission I almost walked right past the tower! Turning, I entered the building and knocked when I reached the hokage door, before entering. My eyes where instantly drawn to the purple haired woman standing in front of the hokage.

"Was I interupting?" I mumbled my eyes on the hokage.

"Not at all, in fact, we were waiting on you." she stated calmly in reply.

Anko shot me a daggered look that clearly said, "two hours? REALLY?". I smiled sheepishly and replied,

"My bad, I saw a black cat on my way here and had to walk all the way around the village so I didn't cross its path."

They knew it was a lie, just as I did. That said, the Hokage and Anko were obviously pissed.


	2. Day 2

**Author's Note**

** Hey! I'm baaaack! lol, What's happening? Well here's the new chapter of 25 DAYS TILL I LOVE YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my rampent imagination!**

25 DAYS TILL I LOVE YOU

DAY 2

_Kakashi's POV_

" 46...47...52...74...Will you stop pacing!" I exclaimed.

"I will not!" Anko screamed. She turned and glared at Lady Tsunade, "What are you thinking putting us together for THIS mission!"

"You are both very important and high standing ninja! That's what I was thinking and you had best shut up!" growled the Hokage "Now get lost and prepare for the mission... it's gonna be a long one." With one last hefty grunt of vexation, and a final glare at me, Anko stalked from the room.

With a sigh I walked toward the Hokage and said "So let me get this straight...your sending me and Anko to act as a couple in the land of mist as under cover spies for the Elders?"

"As competent as ever Kakashi, but I don't believe I mentioned the Elders."

"You didn't have too" I said as I turned and walked out. I had mixed feelings about this mission already. 'Oh well, shake it off Kakashi' I thought to myself. As I arrived home, I quickened my pace and hurried inside to pack. I would have to stop at the monument to explain why I would be gone for a while to Obito.

_Anko's POV_

Why him? HIM of all people? Curse my luck! Oh that's right, I don't have any!

"Ugh!" I Groaned as I flung myself down on my bed "Darn it you old toad!" I cursed Tsunade. I had hoped to get a break, not a mission with the one man I can't stand to be with! This mission could take up to a MONTH!

Oh, don't get me wrong I can handle the mission. Its HIM I can't handle...Oh CRAP! I'm gonna be late! I rushed to cram as much of my clothes as I could into a bag, even though Tsunade would provide money for anything we needed on the mission. I sprinted to the gates only to find that HE wasn't there either. How predictable... I...WAS...GONNA...KILL HIM!


End file.
